Kari's Redemption
by Dr. William Bell
Summary: Kari can't take it anymore, and decides to end it all. What will it take to save her, and make her realize the value of life?


**Hey, this is my second fiction. It is completely separate from my other one, ****Light and Shadows: A Digimon Fan fiction,**** (which I am working on)!!! I hope you like this fic. I do, but maybe I'm biased. **

**I was inspired by the movie: ****It's a Wonderful Life,**** so Merry Christmas! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, I wish you a happy end of the year then. Enjoy the fic.**

**I do not own Digimon. I do not own its characters either.**

* * *

Kari sat up as she heard her brother's voice in the hallway. She realized she was in some kind of hospital. She was lying on a hospital bed. She was trying to remember . . . Then she heard Tai's voice again, and her friends. All of the Digidestined were here! Then Tai walked into the room. Kari gasped at the sight. The usual jovial face of Tai was gone, replaced by a look of sheer horror. Her brother's sun-tanned face was sheet white, and his eyes were dark and bloodshot. He walked in a hurry over to the bed.

"Tai, what's wrong?" She asked concerned, and ran over to him. She yelped as she passed right through him. She whirled around and nearly screamed. She saw Tai, and in his arms, she saw . . . herself. She was still lying on the bed; only, she was pale, and life-less. Kari saw Tai embrace her doppelganger and cry. Kari gasped again; she had never seen her brother cry before. She actually had never seen his eyes water. Of course, she had seen him worried, plenty of times. Especially in the Digital world, when they were fighting, or when Kari was sick with a fever. But this was worse than that. Tai was extremely upset. Then Kari saw all of her friends and family rush into the room. None of them looked any better. They all were crying.

"What's happening?" Kari asked, frightened.

"Don't you remember?" A cool clear voice called out. Kari jumped. She thought nobody could hear her.

"I can hear you Kari." The voice said. Kari looked around. Her eyes darted around the room looking for the source. Then her eyes settled on a man in the doorway. The man was tall with short trimmed black hair, that contrasted to his cream colored face. He had brown eyes that spoke of kindness. He was wearing a full suit with a coat and tie, and pants. Except, they were all completely white. If Kari had to describe, him, the word she would use is "clean" or "pure". He walked over to her. She could still hear the sobs and cries from her friends and parents behind her, surrounding the body.

"I'll ask you again, don't you remember?" The man asked. Kari thought for a moment, and then shook her head.

"Your suicide?" The man asked helpfully. Then it all hit Kari. She had killed herself! The events of her actions hit her. She had gone home, her parents out, Gatomon with V-mon, and Tai out at soccer. She had gone to the backroom, and had rummaged through the medicine cabinet. She had found what she had been looking for: a pill bottle. Then she sobbed heavily, and downed the whole bottle. Then she heard some voices and she realized her parents were home early! She had passed out. Then she had awaked in the hospital. Then, Kari, with a sickening feeling, realized, that she might not have woken up.

"You're right, Kari . . . You're dead." The man's voice cut into her thoughts.

"What I want to know is why? Why would Kari, the angel, want to end her life?" The man asked. Kari glared at him, and then realized that she had no answer. Why had she killed herself?

"I'll tell you why Kari. You're depressed. You don't know how or why, but something is missing. Something that life's worth living for. And you don't know what that is. And it's frustrating you, to the point of death. But that's not all of it. You also have an impending sense of Darkness and doom, one you can not describe." The man's words gripped her, as she realized he was right. "And the most important reason, you don't feel like you've made an impact on life, on the people around you. So this is the way to do that. Am I right Kari?" He asked. Kari shook her head over and over. She wanted to call him a liar, and that she didn't know why it happened. But he was right, she realized guiltily. She got up and ran out of the room. She ran out the door and down the hall.

"Don't run Kari Kamiya, I know you better than you know yourself!" She ran, not knowing where she was going, and not caring. She ran and ran, and ran. Then she sat down, or rather collapsed against a wall, and began to sob.

"Kari," She heard, and she looked up and screamed. The man was there, leaning against the wall beside her. Then she continued to sob.

"Why am I still here?" Kari finally asked between sobs.

"What do you mean?" The man asked.

"Isn't there a heaven?" Kari asked.

"Well, even if there is, do you think you would go there? Weren't you taught as a child, that suicide was a sin? And sinners only go to hell. Why should you be any better?" The man asked coldly. But then the man leaned back.

"But true, you shouldn't still be here. They say ghosts have unfinished business. Do you have unfinished business Kari?" He asked. Kari shrugged grimly and sobbed. The man leaned back and brought his hand to his face in a thinking gesture.

"Why are you here?" Kari asked suddenly. The man smiled warmly.

"I'm here," he said in his gentle voice. "To help you realize that you _do_ have an impact on others lives." He said.

"What? You mean, I mattered?" She asked.

"Of course you mattered, more than you know." The man said. Kari jumped up as their surroundings changed, as if they were melting into a new background. She immediately recognized it as Highton View Terrace.

"Without you," the man said. "Your first Digi-egg would have never hatched. Agumon would never have fought Parrotmon. And thus, none of the Digidestined became what they are. The Digital world had no protectors." Then the surroundings changed into the Digital World itself.

"Since there were no Digidestined, the Digital world fell into Darkness. Falling under a newer and more evil power every few years. The Digidestined's partners all died off in the cruelty, and never Digivolved to champion or ultimate. All except yours, Kari, who became a good servant of Myotismon, and died when the Dark Masters took over. As for your friends; T.K. and Matt, were never reunited, and then saw less and less of each other, until none at all." The man said. Kari saw Matt on a couch, drinking a soda, and waiting for his dad to get home.

"Your brother, Tai, became reckless and uncaring, since he never had a sibling to look after. Davis, without you to impress and following his idol, Tai, also became reckless, and stupid, and eventually died in an accident. Yolei will live her life unhappy, without a best friend. And Ken, Ken will die with Wormmon in the Digital world, killed by the Dark Masters, who were never defeated." The man said. The background kept changing and changing, showing scenes with different friends from the past, and how they met with unhappy ends. Kari dropped to her knees, tears dropping from her eyes. She couldn't believe what had happened to all of her friends, especially T.K. He looked so lost, and hurt. Of all her friends, he meant the most to her. He had cared, and loved her no matter what, and they had been best friends since they had met. The man stood over her, with a sad look on his face.

"Without you . . ." He said, and didn't finish. Then he walked over to Kari and helped her up, tears still falling from her eyes.

"But," He said. "You were there, you did all of those things. You made a huge impact already, and would have continued to do so. Let's see what will now happen that you are dead." Suddenly the background changed again. Kari saw Yolei sitting in her room crying.

"You were her best friend. After your death, it took a while for her to recover, and she died unhappy and alone. She would have married Ken, and had children, had you lived. But she was afraid. Afraid of her feelings." The man said.

"What does this have to do with me?" Kari whispered. The man looked down at her and smiled slyly.

"Who do you think encouraged her to pursue the relationship?" He said. She looked back at the scene of Yolei crying with Hawkmon. Then it changed to Davis. Davis was standing there selling noodles with X-V-mon pulling the cart.

"Davis moved on, but it became hard for him at times. He went on to his dream of selling noodles. But his noodles never made a national franchise with his success. If only you were there to advise him on a certain business move he'll make." The man said sarcastically. Then it changed to a scene with a weeping Gatomon.

"Gatomon cried, that whole week you were gone. She was never the same after that. She became depressed and fading, and eventually, she faded into data, and disappeared." Then the surroundings changed quickly through the different Digidestined.

"Are you starting to see a pattern Kari?" The mysterious man asked. "You would have made a very influential impact on everyone's life." Kari started to cry again.

"Go away!" she ordered. The man's smile grew wider.

"But we're not done yet!" He said. The surroundings changed back to the hospital room, where she could see the body. This time, it was just Tai, he was sitting there, crying. Then she saw the door open, and Sora walked in. Tai stood up, and they ran into each other's arms. They walked out side by side, hand in hand. The man walked up beside Kari, and said,

"Tai, upset by this tragedy, ran straight into Sora's arms. She helped him cope, and they eventually married. But at what cost Kari?" The man sat back on a bench outside in the hallway. Kari could see they were back at the hospital for real now, if not a few hours later. She sat beside the man and thought. Had she really made a difference? Did she really matter in the world? She tried to think what mattered to her. Tai, her parents, Gatomon, T.K., . . . Then she thought about T.K. She thought about his sensitive eyes, and warm smile, and how she would hurt him. To think that she was the one hurting him made her sad.

"And T.K.?" She asked. The man sighed.

"T.K. also became a changed man. He became lost after your death. He never smiled, hardly ate, and cried a lot. You were the second half of his soul Kari, his best friend. It is extremely hard to lose your best friend. He died inside." Tears, once again, began to fall down her face. Then they heard footsteps. She looked up. It was none other than T.K. He looked extremely sad, and she could see that he was trying to keep tears in. He walked into the room, and once he saw Kari's body, began to let tears fall down his face. Her body had been laid back on the bed, with the sheet coming over her head. He walked over slowly and sat down in the chair beside the bed. Kari walked over to the door and followed him inside. She walked over to T.K., and tried to grab his hand, but it just passed through.

"T.K." She gasped out, in tears. His eyes were full of tears too. He put his shaking hand on her head that was under the sheet.

"Kari . . . why? Why did you do it? Why did you leave me hear all alone?" T.K. managed to get out. He then shut his eyes, and tears began to pour out.

"They say . . ." he started. "They say that you're going to be buried tomorrow, so I had to come see you. Just to . . . tell you, . . . I love you Kari, and I always will." Kari gasped in shock. The man was standing in the doorway.

"You never knew did you?" He asked. She slowly shook her head. T.K. slowly stood up, tears still streaming, and slowly pulled down the sheet covering Kari (body)'s face. He saw her laying there, eyes closed, with a hint of a smile on her face. The ghost Kari walked over and watched. T.K. looked down on the body. He leaned down slowly and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, my angel." He whispered. Kari's eyes were flowing with tears. Then Kari felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and that mysterious man was there. He looked into her eyes.

"It's time to say goodbye." He said sadly. Her eyes widened.

"What?" She asked.

"It's time to go." He said simply.

"But . . . I thought." She started.

"Thought what? That you could go back? That this is one clichéd story, where you go back with a new lesson learned?" the man sneered. "Well, life is not that fair. You made a mistake, and now you are going to pay for it." Then the man breathed deeply, and his features smoothed. "It's time for us to go, do you want to say goodbye?" He asked. She nodded. She slowly walked over to T.K. He was her best friend, her life, the one she loved. Then she realized, that she loved him, with all of her heart.

"I wish," she whispered to T.K., "that . . . we had more time. I wish . . . that I could've done things differently. I wish . . . that I could have told you that I love you too T.K. . . . Goodbye my angel." She then turned around. The man was right there. He held her in an embrace.

"Redemption." He whispered in her ear. Then she heard a large sound and everything went black.

* * * * *

Kari woke up, and winced. Her head was pounding. _"Where am I?"_ she wondered. Then everything looked so familiar. She focused more, and saw her brother, sitting in a chair beside her crying.

"Tai . . .?" She asked weakly. Immediately his head shot up, and a relieved look broke out on his face.

"Kari!" He shouted. And pulled her into a bear hug. "What happened?" She asked. He looked at her nervously.

"You . . . you tried to kill yourself." Suddenly she started to cry. She was alive!!!

"I'm so sorry Tai, I didn't mean to. I was confused, and. ." She started to sob. Tai pulled her into an embrace.

"It's okay Kari, it's okay, you're safe now!" he said. She sat up, and cringed, but she was alive. Then everyone else started to pour into the room. She smiled at every one of them. Then she saw T.K. She inwardly cried out. He looked terrible. His face was full of worry, and hurt. She ran over to him, and pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged her back for all he was worth.

"Forgive me, T.K. I love you." She said. His eyes filled with tears.

"I love you too Kari." He whispered. And then in front of everyone they kissed. It was beautiful, and long. Somewhere, whomever controlled destiny was jumping in joy. Everything was bliss around the two, as they shared their first kiss. Then they broke apart, and stared in each other's eyes. She looked around the both of them, and saw all of the shocked, and happy faces.

* * * * *

Kari and T.K. sat together in the bed, holding each other in their arms. It was around Mid-night. Most everyone had gone home, all except T.K. who had vowed to stay there, until she got better. The one nurse who asked him to leave, got such a menacing glare (from the both of them) that she quickly backed down, and let him stay. Also, it helped when the doctor came in and asked if anyone wanted to stay the night. T.K. was asleep beside her on the bed. She looked at him in his sleep. He looked just like an angel; he was smiling and content. Then she heard a knock at the door. It was the janitor, who had been walking around in the hallway. Then she saw his face. It was the man in her . . . dream.

"Are you happy now Kari?" He asked. Kari nodded.

"Yes, thank-you. But why did you let me come back?" she asked. The man smiled and shrugged.

"I have a weakness for those clichéd stories." He said, and left.

"Wait. I never found out who you are." She called out. He showed up again.

"You could just say that I'm a . . . guardian angel. Goodbye Kari Kamiya."

"Goodbye my Guardian angel." She said. He smiled and left again. She looked down and smiled at T.K., who had begun to wake up form the sound of the voices.

"What is it?" He asked. She smiled, and then kissed him. She said:

"Nothing. Go back to sleep, my angel."

* * *

**Well, did you like??? Please review, and tell me! I love feedback!!! So click it! Thanks!**


End file.
